See You Again
by engravingwordswiththornsofrose
Summary: I loved everything about him, from his sleek back hair, always so placed, to his dark eyes hiding years of pain. To say that I was the cause of his death, although would be an understatement, isn't entirely true. He was only trying to protect me. Or perhaps, like I, he was just trying to finish what we all had started years before. We all became a casualty of war... and of love.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Welcome to my new fanfiction! Please read and review. The prologue is very short, but the chapters will all be longer. Story takes place post deathly hallows in a world where Harry isn't victorious.

Prologue

I loved him. I truly did.

I loved everything about him, from his sleek back hair, always so placed, to his dark eyes hiding years of pain.

To say that I was the cause of his death, although would be an understatement, isn't entirely true.

He was only trying to protect me. Or perhaps, like I, he was just trying to finish what we all had started years before. Perhaps Severus Snape simply became a casualty of war like so many others. The war took many lives, for years after it seemed to be over.

In the years leading up to the battle of Hogwarts, I worked very closely with Severus in the development of healing potions and defense spells. As Harry was sent on missions with the order for the discovery and destruction of the Horcruxes, Ron worked closely in the infiltration of the ministry and I was left to the more book smart tasks. That led to very close work with the once potions professor, and to the development of a very deep friendship.

However, after Harry's death in the battle of Hogwarts, the order saw it's downfall and went into hiding. With nothing but a quick goodbye, everybody fled in the dead of the night to unknown locations. It wasn't personal, it was just survival. Leaving wasn't easy, especially for me, but Snape insisted I go off and I don't tell him where. So reluctantly I left along with the rest, to a new city, with a broken heart.

When I left, Severus was still alive, and as far as I knew, I would never see him, or any of the order again. But nothing ever goes as planned...


	2. Chapter 1

- Chapter 1 -

Manhattan wasn't the first place Hermione would've chosen to live, if she had her pick of the world. She had been quite content with London, but Manhattan was still a nice choice. She had to get away, and New York was definitely far enough.

She strode down the road toward the glass paned high rise, her stylish sunglasses on her face and wavy blonde hair around her shoulders. Her stilettos tapped the sidewalk and the hem of her red dress grazed her legs just above her knees. Hermione, as she knew it, was almost unrecognizable to who she had been 7 years ago. A few years back she had bewitched her looks as well. Nothing drastic, but enough that if she happened to run into someone from her past, they wouldn't realize it was her. Her bushy brown hair was calmed down, changed color, her figure was curvy in all the right places, and her confidence was high, her self esteem solid.

Leaving the magical world was the best thing she ever did, or so she thought anyways. Of course she missed her family, and her friends. Going into hiding was probably the hardest choice she has ever had to make, but without the pressures of the war, Hermione felt like a whole new woman.

"Elaine, can you please get me a latte and today's paper?" She asked petite black haired girl as she strode into her publishing office and placed her black leather down on a modern steeled framed desk.

"Right away Ms. Hodgins," the tiny girl nodded, hopping up from her desk and quickly scuttling away.

The position as Senior Editor of the non-fiction department of the upscale publishing company River Rock Publishing had it's perks. For starters, your own personal assistant. In only 7 years of work in the publishing industry, Hermione made her way to the top of the totem pole and now led the busiest department of one of the finest publishing houses in North America.

"Jane Hodgins," a deep voice rang her name, and before she had a chance to sit and take off her heels, she was shaking the hand of a tall dark haired man in a black suit.

"Chris, please, take a seat," she motioned towards the egg shaped chair in front of her desk. "How can I help you?" She took a sip from her latte and nodded in dismissal at her assistant.

"There's a convention for writers on the fifth that we would like you to attend. It's nothing extravagant, just represent the company, mingle, drink champagne. Of course, we will pay for everything, so there really is reason to say no."

Hermione considered his proposition. Chris was her boss, the higher up, and she did everything he asked to her. However, she hated conventions. She always found everybody was so fake. Hello. How is the business? What new projects are you taking on for this quarter? Boring. But she could use a vacation. "Where is it this year?"

Chris sat back more comfortably, "A nice place really, for a convention like this one. Plenty of people are dying to represent River Rock this year. It's in London, England." He sat back smug, but his smile faltered at Hermione's facial expression. "Is there a problem Jane?"

"No, well, maybe. I think I may have a scheduling conflict on the fifth. I'll have to get back to you," she smiled innocently at her boss and watched as he looked at her sceptically.

After a moment he stood slowly, "Very well Jane, just let me know by friday." He headed towards the door, turning back momentarily before leaving. "Just remember, a lot of important people are going to be there." Hermione nodded reassuringly watching him go.

A pit sat in Hermione's stomach. She was slightly nauseous and a headache began to pound in her head. She couldn't go back to England, even if she wanted to. The Death Eaters were tracking the order members still, no doubt, and she was wanted by many people. After the war, Voldemort took over the ministry and was now running the wizarding world in Europe, and potentially around the world. She knew they were tracking the use of magic, and the whereabouts of those who once were a threat to Voldemort's reign. She couldn't take the risk of even using magic, let alone entering their territory.

The rest of the day passed slowly, her mind reeling of the possible excuses she could use, and the possible consequences if she couldn't find a good enough excuse not to go. She would simply have to say no, not a way around it. She would have to talk to Jason.

Jason Mathers was Hermione's long term boyfriend. Nearing fiance, or she liked to hope, she had been with him for the last five years and they lived comfortably in a one bedroom flat a few streets away from her work. He was the perfect boyfriend. Smart, funny, understanding, thoughtful. Almost something out of a fairy tale book, that a godmother conjured up with magic. Hermione loved him to death, and knew that he could help her out of this one. He knew she hated London, though he believed it was family issues. It was safer if he didn't know the truth. Besides, he wouldn't believe she was really a witch.

The day's end drew near and before long she found herself standing in the kitchen of her flat drinking a glass of wine. Jason stood in the kitchen, cooking dinner, and Hermione watched him, her mind still reeling in thought.

"How was your day, my love?" Jason passed her a spoon with sauce on it and she tasted it before answering.

"It was okay I guess," Hermione shrugged sipping on her wine and tracing her finger in a circle on the table top. "What about you?"

"It was really good actually. I closed a huge deal with the company that our firm is defending and I'm going to get a huge bonus. We should take a vacation," he moved from the kitchen to where Hermione was standing and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed her neck lightly, "Just you and me, in Hawaii, or Cancun." She smiled, and moaned very slightly to his words, but he could tell it was forced. Her mind was elsewhere. "Jane?" He asked, his voice breaking her focus and she responded with a low but distracted hum. "What's on your mind?

She looked up to his eyes to see that he was watching her intently, and she knew that lying to him wasn't an option. "Chris asked me to represent the company at a conference on the 5th. The conference is in London."

Jason frowned, but continued to cook. "Well, I guess you can't go then. London isn't really an option for both of us," there was a slight edge to his voice.

Hermione was slightly put off by his demeanor. "For both of us? London is only a problem for me."

He paused a second and looked at her. "Of course. That's what I meant." He turned back to the stove, and began to serve dinner onto plated. Although Hermione wanted to push, she decided not to argue. It wasn't a subject she could talk about really anyways, but dinner was quiet. Both parties seemed lost in though, and after a quick clean up, Jason announced he was going to the gym, and made a hasty exit.

She prickled with annoyance and worry the whole evening. She didn't understand why he was so put off at the thought of London. Of course, he knew what she had told him about her family and the fabricated situation, but it wasn't nearly bad enough to extract this kind of reaction from him. Alone she sat on her bed, with her glass of white wine. Her legs were crossed, and an unlocked box sat open in front of her. It was a box she kept securely stowed away in the back of the closet. Only she had the key, and Jason had never seen what was inside. In their relationship it was agreed that they were allowed some skeletons to stay stowed away. Hermione had her box, and Jason had a drawer. Of couse she was curious what he could have to hid, but figured with a guy like Jason, it wouldn't be more than a few dirty playboys from when he was a teenager.

She emptied the box object by object. Her wand, some old school books, an old copy of the Daily Prophet. She unfolded the paper and read the headline. "The Boy Who Lives No More." The picture was one of a frowning Harry with a large X across his face. Hermione's heart hurt. 7 years later and the loss of her best friend was no easier. As terrible as she felt, nobody took Harry's death as hard as Ron, and Hermione filled with guilt at the thought that she hadn't even been there for him. Almost as soon as Harry was killed, within days, is when everybody split apart. Hermione couldn't even be there to help him cope. She folded the paper back up and put it aside. Taking out a small photo album and scanning through it slowly. Picture by picture, memory by memory, Hermione hurt. She really missed everybody, and as much as leaving the wizarding world saved her life, she wished they could all be here with her.

The last object in the box Hermione was reluctant to take out. An envelope sat on the bottom, the emerald seal staring back at her. She picked it up with shaking hands and opened it slowly. Unfolding the paper inside, her stomach grew nauseous and heart beat fast as her eyes read the scrawled writing along the page. She fought back tears as she read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_If your reading this, that means you've already gone. To where, I do not know, nor I ever will. I feel that the goodbye I would give in person, would not do justice as to how I feel, and my written words are deeper._

_In these months we've worked together, you've brought me a solace that nobody has for many years. I could never justify the things I have done for this war throughout the years, but you helped me find a peace with myself that I never could before. You showed me parts of myself that I thought were lost years ago._

_My heart hurts that you have to leave, Hermione. I have lost everything, and everybody in my work over the years, but never have I felt a pain that I am feeling at the loss of you. I know we will never see each other again, so these words mean nothing at all, and my only regret is that I was never able to express my feelings to you._

_I will never forget what you did for me, and I hope that you do well in the years to come. Your future is bright with many years ahead. Make a good life for yourself outside this world of madness, and please do not return._

_Love,_

_Severus Snape_

She wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at the paper in front of her. Severus gave her this letter minutes before she aparated away from him, and made her promise not to open it for 6 months. Of course she tried to open it right away, but the clever man charmed it not to let her. He always knew of her curiosities and that even in times of danger, her stubborness. She smiled at the memories of all the times he grew frustrated with her inability to listen to what he said.

Hermione put the letter, along with the rest of the objects, back into the box, locked it and returned it to her place in the closet. She heard the apartment door open, and headed to the shower before Jason could enter the room. He would shower in the other bathroom, and go to bed before she was out. After 5 years, his routine was solid and she silently thanked him for that. She just wanted to be alone. Alone in her memories, and in her unforgotten past.


	3. Chapter 2

- Chapter 2 -

His long black hair draped over her face as he leaned in and nibbled her ear. His breath was ragged and shallow. He ground his body into hers, his hardness rubbing up against her. His lips trailed slowly down her neck, and he kissed her neck, her collarbone, biting down as he went lower. One hand grabbed her hips, and the other entwined in her hair as he pressed himself against her once more. She moaned loudly, gripping his shirt and pulling him in, her own hand in his hair bringing his head down on hers. His mouth connected with hers, and Hermione melted into him, relishing in the feeling of his lips as he unbuttoned her shirt revealing a purple laced bra. He slipped one hand underneath her bra and lightly touched her, his second hand on her hip. "Hermione..." he whispered. "Hermione, be safe..."

–

Hermione awoke startled, her breath ragged, a light sweat beading across her skin. Her heart was beating fast, and her head was pounding. She turned over to see Jason watching her in the dark. He smiled at her and despite her deep breaths, she smiled back. He was so beautiful, the moonlight seeping in through the window shining on his face. Her deep breaths slowed down as she knew she could feel safe. "Nightmare?"

"Uh, yeah," she nodded and cuddled into him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close nuzzling his face in her hair. She tried to forget about the dream, and forget about the day that had just passed. She was here, with Jason, in love, in Manhattan. She couldn't ask for anything more right now. Her imagination was just that, imagining.

"Oh Jane," he cooed into her ear. "Everything is going to be alright." And she knew it was true. Everything was going to be just fine. She wouldn't have to go to London, she wouldn't have to face that world again. Her heart hurt for the man she loved but never had, however, she did have an amazing man now who loved her deeply. She would survive.

"I love you Jason," she kissed him lightly on the lips and got out of bed to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

"I love you too."

The apartment was completely dark except for the lights of various clocks around the apartment. Hermione walked barefoot along the hardwood floor, small squeaks coming from underneath her feet. She wore one of Jason's long t-shirts, just barely covering past her undies. It was a relief to be able to know that she had a man to take care of her. He was so easy, and so simple. She was so comfortable in a non-magical world. There were no surprises, and everybody was fundamentally the same.

She turned to the corner towards the kitchen and something moved in the shadows. Her heart jumped and she stifled a scream, squinting into the darkness. But she didn't see anything, and laughed quietly to herself. Her nightmare was getting to her head, even though she had to admit it wasn't so much of a nightmare. She took a glass from the cupboard, filled it, and sipped it leaning forwards on the dark counter. It wasn't the first time she had this dream, and it replayed in her head over and over again.

It wasn't even so much of a dream as a memory. Back before the war, when everything was so complicated but yet so easy. They had been working all night on a very difficult potion, and finally broke through in the early hours of the morning. He called her brilliant, and hugged her, the hug lingering a few seconds longer than normal. She became flustered, and excused herself, saying goodnight, then heading to her bedroom to sleep. That's when he entered behind her, turned her to face him and Snape kissed her, with a passion that she never knew a man like him could have.

A light flickered in the corner of her eye, bringing her out of her memory, and she looked to the hallway to see a faint glow emitting from her room at the end of the hall. She knew Jason never turned on lights at night. He would walk around in the pitch black darkness all of the time if he could. She never understood it, but that's how he was. A sickening feeling washed over her. "Jason?" She went to move towards the room but froze as the familiar feeling of a sharp object pressed into her lower back, and a hand wrapped into her hair at the back of her head. "Well aren't you a lovely thing," an icy voice whispered into her ear. She felt her stomach drop. She recognized the voice, but it had been years since she heard it, and she grew deeply afraid. His long silver hair draped over her shoulder as he pulled her backwards into his body, and she realized just who was holding her. "Don't scream," he commanded as he pushed her towards the bedroom gripping her hair painfully and digging his wand into her back.

Hermione panicked and struggled from his grasp. She couldn't believe they found her, and now Jason was in danger too. "Let me go!" She cursed and writhed as Lucius Malfoy nudged open the door with his foot and pushed Hermione inside. "Look what I found Severus!"

"Lucius, were not here to..." he turned around and momentarily paused in his speech. "... to have fun." He eyed Hermione warily, the shock in his face evident only to her. She could almost read his thoughts through his eyes, and clearly they matched hers. Panic, and fear. Her heart raced at seeing him again, and a longing to run into his arms washed over her, but the amount of fear she felt clouded those thoughts.

Lucius laughed cruelly behind her, and chills ran down her spine. "The Dark Lord never said anything about sparing the muggle." At that point Hermione looked to Jason, to see him casually getting dressed.

She watched him grab his jacket, and unlock the drawer of his night table that he kept so secret. He pulled out a wand and tucked it into his back pocket. Hermione gasped out loud, fear washed away with confusion and shock. "Your... your...

"Jane, it's okay," he approached her, and Lucius let her go, although reluctantly, he untwined his hand from her hair and pushed her forward. Hermione looked at Snape, and she could see a slight amusement in his face, but also a deep anger, and a firm determination to play his part. He wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Jane, I'm a wizard. I know it's confusing to you, but I'll explain this all soon."

Hermione just stared at him dumbfounded. Absolutely confused. Her boyfriend of five years was a wizard. Not only a wizard, but in line with death eaters, with Severus. And to top everything off, they thought she was a Muggle. SHE. Even Lucius Malfoy didn't recognize her, but she never took him as clever. Her mind reeled with questions. The whole situation boggled her, and she wasn't an easily confused person. She looked up into Jason's eyes. They were filled with apologies. "Your a wizard..."

Snape stepped forward at this point, seemingly to have had enough with the nearing dramatic situation. Hermione knew he was saving her before she had a mental breakdown. If they thought she was a muggle, then that's good. "Jason, we have to go, immediately. Leave the girl." Hermione looked at him again, and still he refused to make eye contact with her. She wanted to read his mind. To see what he was thinking about all of this. To see how he felt about seeing her again.

"No, Jane comes with me," Jason looked at the two men, lingering on Lucius for a particular amount of time. "She will be safer with me."

Lucius smirked and nodded, apparating from the room with a small pop. Hermione was so shocked about the whole situation that her facial expression seemed to convey what one should feel the first time they see a person just 'pop' out of their bedroom. Jason took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. She wanted to cry, she wanted to just hug him, she wanted to pinch herself and tell herself that everything will be okay as soon as she wakes up. This was a nightmare. It had to be. "Jane, we are going to apparate now. Just hold on to me, and remember to breath, okay?" She nodded slowly, Snape still watching from the corner of the room, scrutinizing the situation. Jason passed her a pair of jeans, let her change, counted to three, and the couple disappeared, leaving Snape standing alone in the one bedroom flat.

Severus Snape stood alone, looking at the room around him. He could see Hermione everywhere. In the clothes so organized and prestine. In the décor and the design of the bedroom. In the pictures of her and the boy on the mantel. Annoyance prickled at the sight of those pictures. There was no sign of magic in the room. No sign of her past. He sat down for a moment on the bed and rubbed his temples. She spent all of this time in hiding, living as a muggle, and now she was in more danger than before. He brushed off the sickening feeling he was getting, and stood back up, straightening his robes and apparating from the room.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the long time from the last post. Moving, new job, illness, all that jazz takes a toll on a soul. Anyways; enjoy! :)

* * *

Hermione landed shaky on her feet in front of what appeared to be the Malfoy manor. A walkway lined with tall topiary bushes led to a dark and ominous looking 3 story home that extended far in either direction. Her hand still in Jason's, she followed him inside. The hallways despite being dark and grey were spectacular, but Hermione was distracted by the fact that Jason was walking with confidence through this halls as if he had many times before.

Who was he? Everything Hermione was sure she knew was falling apart at the seams. Her last five years were a lie. All of the pain and guilt she has had to live with for all this time was now for nothing. Her fate was sealed. This was it for her.

She followed Jason through a set of large oak doors into an even larger open room. The ceilings were very high, extending the height of the house itself, windows lined each wall though covered in a red velvet that darkened the room. In the centre sat an extravagant throne, and atop that throne sat Hermione's worst nightmare.

The pale, snake like man, watched the couple approach him through his red slit eyes. Hermione could hear Severus and Lucius' whispered voices as they entered behind her and she felt comforted to know he was in the room for what she was about to face, but her attention was drawn quickly back to the terrible man in front of her as he began to speak. "Jason, you've finally returned."

Jason squeezed her hand before letting go and stepping forward. "No, I have not returned. As you very well know, I was brought here."

A sly smirk formed on Voldemort's face. "Yes, you have. We've been looking for you for a very long time Jason. I see you've been busy." He eyed Hermione with almost curiosity, and Jason grabbed her hand again and pulled her forward.

"This is my wife, Jane. Father, what do you want?" Hermione looked at Jason, her focus shifting between him and his... father. How could this man, her enemy, be the father of the love of her life? She really didn't know how to handle the situation. A few hours ago they were happy muggles. She didn't even know he was a wizard! A panic attack was rising inside of her. She fought this hard to not be found but here she was, in the middle of this mess. Only they didn't know who she was, or that she wasn't even...

"A muggle woman? My own son." Voldemort shook his head in disappointment, but the cruel look in his eyes sent a terrifying chill through Hermione's body. "Everybody out," Voldemort commanded. "Severus, show the muggle to her room while I speak to my boy."

"Yes, my lord." She heard his deep voice behind her and could feel his presence as he approached.

Jason turned to her and pulled her into his arms, "It's going to be okay Jane. I'm going to keep you safe." And as he gave her a lingering reassuring kiss, she swore she could feel daggers boring into the back of her head. With a last look at the boy, who hours before was the man of her dreams, she turned to follow the man of her past out of the room.

They walked through the halls silently. Both of them seemingly lost in thought, but Hermione was determined not to be the first to speak. What in the world was she going to say? Hey, how have you been the last few years? Have you thought of me? Because I haven't gone a day without thinking of you... On top of that, she was just lost beyond comparison. In the span of a few hours, who whole world was turned upside down. She had done everything to avoid her past life, but it seemed as though her past life came to her. She followed him silently into a large bedroom, and sat on the bed quietly looking around while he warded the room. The room was very large on the inside, deceiving it's size appearance from the hall. There were large bookshelves lining three walls, filled to their capacity with text. A king size bed against the back wall, made of only glass looking out over the mansion grounds. An en-suite bathroom was to the right of the bed, and there were two lounge chairs in the corner, made for reading. But her focus was mainly on the man in front of her. It wasn't until he was finished the simple incantations, silencing the room from any eavesdroppers, that he finally spoke, turning towards her and looking very angry.

"What are you doing here?" He spat, and she would have been more offended had she not detected the fear in his eyes.

Hermione had no idea how to reply. She didn't understand the situation, or how it all happened. "I don't know. I didn't plan for this."

The answer clearly wasn't good enough as he advanced on her. "How could you be so stupid? I told you to not come back."

"I didn't plan for this Severus! I didn't even know he was a wizard. Jason thinks I'm a muggle," he words hurt her, and tears threatened to appear. She stood up to approach him. In the last few years she had grew. Her height, her chest, and the changes she made to her appearance were more elegant, making her look older, but he still towered over her. His appearance had aged,. Stress and the never-ending war was taking it's toll on him. But he was still handsome, and Hermione's feelings of guilt and need were slowly resurfacing. She grabbed his hand, and though he didn't pull away, he still fixed his steely gaze upon her eyes.

"How did this happen?"

Hermione shook her head, "I have no idea. I met Jason five years ago, and we've been living as muggles in Manhattan ever since. I didn't know he was..." She trailed off, unsure how to finish.

They stared at each other for some time. Both holding back things they mutually wanted to say. "I never stopped thinking about you," she finally broke the silence, and he pulled her into his arms. She clung to him tight, trying to make up for their years apart in one embrace. "Jason is dangerous, Hermione. This situation is much bigger than you or I." He let her go and sat in the armchair in the corner. "They've been looking for you, and the others of the order. You're in a lot of danger here. It's only a matter of time before they realize who you are."

She thought for a moment. There was no going back. She was here now, with Severus, in the middle of this mess, but she wasn't about to leave him again. As long as they thought she was a muggle, she was safe. As long as they didn't know who she was, she had a chance at stopping Voldemort once and for all. Harry didn't have to have died in vain. "Then I guess we need to stop him before he does."

"No, you have to go back."

"I can't leave you again."

"You don't have a choice."

"Severus, I love you."

Just then, a low alarm went off, as the wards were being broken and the door was opened. Jason walked into the room looking frustrated and suspicious. "Severus, why all of the security?"

Severus stood, dominant and formal, "The other death eaters are not like you or I, Jason. I was just helping Jane try to make some sense of the situation. It is obviously a shock for her."

"Well thank you, I believe I have it from here," Jason nodded, clearly dismissing Severus. With a last glance at Hermione, he nodded curtly and exited the room.

As Jason approached her, Hermione stood and he led her by the hand to the bed where she sat. She wished Snape hadn't left. After realizing she really didn't know Jason at all, she felt her safer option would be to be with the one man she did. Only, at this point her mind was doubting how much she really knew anybody in her life. If she could be fooled for so long into thinking that Jason was a simple muggle, how much in her life had she been quick to assume.

"Jane, I am so sorry."


End file.
